The ocean’s wish
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: Another fic on Mitch and Ami, oh boy, I almost love this couple as much as I love AmiSetsuna. Haruka and Mitch are not lovers in this fic.
1. Michiru

The ocean's wish

**By**: Blacktiger550

**Disclaimer**: Good old Sailor Moon series is mine, yes you heard me it IS mine! Yup I own it and I own a thousand bucks and live in the big easy. I wish, but I do own Eclipse my muse, Shiru my mind, and Pyro my imaginations, the five bucks in my pocket, and a pack of gum and this very old computer that doesn't have the internet.

**Summary**: Another fic on Mitch and Ami, oh boy, I almost love this couple as much as I love Ami/Setsuna. Haruka and Mitch are not lovers in this fic.

She swam with all her might it was her 30th lap in the past hour. As much as she tried she couldn't get the blue hair and the sad and gently azure eyes out of her head. She was going mad, the older women concluded.

Ever since she had raced the young women in that race, the race she had hurt her and later had showed her the feel of going all out. In that race she had seen the innocence behind the strong walls she had put up.

Ami Mizuno had been on her mind for over four months now. Every time she passes the blue haired genius in battle or at the Crown she can't help but almost fall over. She was falling in love and she couldn't stop, there was nothing she could grab on for support. She felt the water shift as she pushed off the pool wall and started to front crawl again. She felt another presence in the empty pool, she knew who it was. Since their elements were so alike she could tell when she was near or how she was feeling.

Sometimes it felt like a curse, she wondered if the smaller women would also tune into the avatar of Neptune's feelings. If so why was there no reaction to her feeling? Had the younger women not have felt anything? Did she not sense how every time she talked or moved near the Outer, she would send her falling more and more into a pit that would surly devour her if gone to far?

She slowed down and looked around the pool until her eyes rested on the other figure. She was doing laps in a steady pace, switching from front crawl to back crawl and then breast stroke finishing the lap off with a sharp underwater flip to repeat everything again.

Michiru knew the other woman was calm, the water told her, and she was in her own world. She was lost in the feeling of safety and security, she felt safe and free. It was almost like Haruka felt when she raced or did anything fast, she was the wind, free and fast and no one could catch her.

But she knew that it could never work, why? She didn't have the answer. Was it because she was scared? Was it because she didn't want to hurt the younger women? Was it because she didn't want to get hurt? Whatever that was holding her back was doing a dam good job of it. Sighing she quickly got out of the water and walked away.

She just couldn't stand being near the younger women any longer, looking back she walked away, her fear and worries consuming her once again.


	2. Ami

The ocean's wish

Chapter 2

Ami closed her eyes as the water engulfed her after she dived off a 20 foot diving board. Whenever she swam she was always at peace, this was her second home, and this was her sanctuary that no one could ever access.

No…

There was another, she also had a strong connection with water, the same as hers.

Flipping over and starting her back-stroke she thought of the aqua marine haired women. Ever since she had seen her for the first time on earth in this life time there was something about her that made the blue haired genius increasingly interested in her.

Sometimes she thought of the feeling changing into something deeper and more serious. She wanted to know badly how the other women though of her but she would not cross the line and tune into her feelings.

After years of practice with Rei she now had self-control, but sometimes she just slipped…

Before anything could happen she felt her leave. The water changed and since it was late at night brought its attention back to the only other person in the pool. Ami.

Unconsciously she let out a small whimper that the feeling of the other women was gone; true she might have a lot of self control but that was only for direct feelings, for things like the change of water she could not control, nor did she want to.

It was more like this: she and Michiru shared a bond that did not have to evolve or be brought around, it was just there. They could feel what the other was feeling; sense them in danger, even at times read their thoughts and dreams. And with practice they could control those things, but they could not control sensing the other, they could not control how the water current, smell, feeling changed.

The water controlled her and she liked that, for once she wanted something or someone to have control of her other then her have control over them. She wanted to be controlled.

Glancing to the side where the other women had just left by she wanted to run over and love her, to be with her, she was so close yet so far.

Sighing, she slowly wadded over to the entrance of the pool and stepped out and made her way to the change rooms. There, she felt her in the shower, walking past her slowly she took in the air around her.

Her senses where always stronger near liquid, she could feel that her friends uncertainty and wished she could just take her and make it all go away. Regaining self-control she unwillingly made her way over to her locker. Taking a quick wash she changed slowly making sure she would meet Michiru on the way.

She looked around the locker room, white and blue checkered walls with a black and blue checkered floor and light blue ceiling. The lockers were near the door in rows and the washrooms were on the right side of the rectangular room. The showers were across of the lockers and the entrance to the pool was hidden behind a couple feet long hallway behind the showers. The exit was near the left side of the room.

Thinking she was alone she let the towel fall onto the bench and started rummaging through her bag for her clothes.

She heard the door open and looked out of the corner of her eye. She saw her completely uncovered. Taking in everything about her quickly not to be noticed she then went back to slowly changing back to her clothes.

She then felt her eyes on her; slowly turning again she met the eyes of the older women. Neither was embarrassed since they all had seen each other naked at one point of another, hot springs, sleep over, experiments…

She smiled gently to the other women who returned it with the same warmth.

Unknown to the two the air changed in the room as they continued to lock eyes. Feelings of hope and wanting started to surface.

Slowly and gently the two women made their way to each other meeting each other halfway. Each one searching each other for something, suddenly they saw it…

If you really want to know what these experiments were you'll have to wait a little bit evil grin Nothing too bad…


	3. Found

The ocean's wish

Chapter three

They saw it, both unsure if to continue or too be lost in each others gaze. The walls they had built around each other were slowly crumbling but the uncertainties were still there, neither wanting to get hurt, especially by the other.

They were scared, scared at what the future would hold, could they make it work? Could they over come everything and live with each other in their dangerous lives? Maybe, maybe not. They could try though, they could try to make it work and they could take every challenge head on.

They now stood face to face each one feeling the breath of the other. Their breast touched lightly as they gazed into their eyes.

Each one craving for the others touch, each one longing for the feel of happiness and not the loneness of living alone forever.

The moved closer hesitantly, their lips touched each other and then slowly they moved together and intertwined and explored their mouths their tongues waging a war and then exploring the new areas of each other.

Both of them were now experiencing a taste of heaven.

Wrapping their arms around the other they lost themselves with the beauty and passion of the other.

Unwillingly breaking apart they looked into each others eyes, each one was lost in the dark blue, and both of them didn't have to speak. Their feelings were clear.

For as long as either could remember they had built walls around each other and not let the other near.

Now those walls were not longer there, crumbled on the ground and were replaced by hope. Changing and bathing them in a new light of courage.

It was getting dark and they knew it so they made their way home, to Ami's home.

As Ami walked in with Michiru the two were lost in thought. So for once the two let their emotions led them instead of their brains.

They did not need equations to understand what to do, all they need was love.

Making their way into another embrace and kiss they found themselves on Ami's bed. Michiru was now on top of the younger women knowing what she wanted.

Both understanding that they could no longer hold it in let all their feelings of the past years out. Letting their clothes slip onto the floor they explored each other, getting the feel of the other.

All their uncertainties were gone.

It would have seemed that they would have taken their time and that it would have taken them longer to let their walls down but it happened fast and they didn't care.

They knew in their souls and hearts that they would not get hurt. True there would be tough times to over come in the future but both of them would forever go through with it. They would forever fight side by side.

And somewhere in the distance some could swear they heard the laughter of glee from the thousand year old child with small wings on his back and a diaper around his waist. He clutched his little bow and arrows and gleefully flew off into the distance looking for another un-expecting pair to play with.

Clarity of mind means clarity of passion, too; this is why a great and clear mind loves ardently and sees distinctly what it loves.

**Blaise Pascal (1623 - 1662)**

Yah done!!!! Ok so this story was short but it was suppose to be. Hope you liked it and I wasn't too short. I'll probably be starting to write longer stories soon. Right now I'm writing small ones except maybe for 'The other Talisman'. I want to take my time and see what seems to be good for people here. I want to see if anybody will be interested in what I write.

I don't usually care but right now the comfort of knowing someone cares will be good enough. So see you next story


End file.
